Time to Let Go
by Misha
Summary: On Harry's wedding day, Draco realizes that the moment has come for him to let go of the love that they once shared and move on.


Time to Let Go   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- Just another bittersweet Draco/Harry piece. This wasn't isn't really angsty, it's just mellow... It's about letting go and moving on. About realizing when something is truly over and it's time to go on with your life. Draco faces that moment in this story. It just popped into my head and I started writing it. I meant to take it in a darker direction, but it just didn't work like that, however I like it was the way it is. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Rating- PG-13 

Summery- On Harry's wedding day, Draco realizes that the moment has come for him to let go of the love that they once shared and move on. 

Pairings- Draco/Harry, Harry/Hermione. 

Draco stood at the back of the crowd. 

He didn't really want to be there, but he couldn't help it. He had to be. He had to watch. He had to be there to see the one person he had ever truly loved slip out of his life forever. 

A part of him still didn't believe it was real. But it was. 

Harry was marrying someone else today. 

Draco focused his eyes on the front of the church and the bride and groom. It was a Muggle ceremony, to accommodate the bride's family, most of whom didn't know the truth about her magical abilities. 

Still, there were a few traditional wizarding aspects, such as the fact that the bride and groom both wore dress robes. 

Draco drunk in the sight of Harry in his rich green velvet robes. 

How handsome he looked, the green matched his eyes exactly. He was smiling, looking happy and relaxed as he gazed at his bride. 

Draco had to admit that Granger did look good and the way she looked at Harry... It was obvious that she adored him. 

A feeling that Draco knew all too well. He knew what it was like to love Harry Potter with every bit of your being. 

He smiled sadly. 

That had been a long time ago. Whatever there had been, it was over now. 

That was why he was there, to let go once and for all. 

Harry had moved on, Draco needed to do the same. And for that to happen, he knew that he needed closure. 

After all, he couldn't spend the rest of his life clinging to a school-day love affair. Oh, not to make it any less powerful than it had been, but... 

Well, they had both been very young. 

They had been fifteen when it had started, when their enmity had started to turn into something else and they had started down the path to a romance that would span the next five years and teach them both a lot. 

But then, well the end had come naturally. They had parted on good terms, both realizing that the moment had come to say goodbye. 

Still, a part of Draco had alwaus believed that it was only temporary. That one day he and Harry would find their way back to one another. 

Now he had to face the fact that he was wrong. 

Harry had moved on with his life, had left the past in the past and moved on with the future, while Draco had kept holding on. 

Draco took a long, hard look at the man who he had loved for so long. 

He would always love Harry, nothing could change that, but now was the time to find another love. To live and love again, like Harry had. 

Draco watched as Harry and Hermione were pronounced husband and wife and shared a sweet kiss. 

"Goodbye, Harry." He whispered, with a bittersweet smile on his face as he turned and left the church. 

He left a big part of his past behind him. 

He could not change the past, he wouldn't want to, but he finally realized that it was just that. The past. 

It was the future that mattered. 

And now that he had let go, he could embrace that future and find love and happiness once more. 

Like Harry had. And like Draco knew that his ex-lover would want him to. 

What they had shared was precious, but it was over, and now it was time to love again. 

The End 


End file.
